


【授翻】Stitch

by white_lemon



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft filth, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 伴随着噪音、痛苦，他不停往下坠落、坠落、坠落，城市化作灰色的剪影从他身边掠过。Eddie！他的思绪太混乱、缥缈，仿佛在梦境中，根本无法作出回应。Eddie身体某些地方断了——骨头在皮肤下错了位，在黑色的躯体来得及保护他前，他的内脏已经从指缝间流。好痛，老天，太痛了。尽管他的爱人能够让他恢复健康，但受伤仍事件痛苦的事情。Eddie！他颤动着闭上眼被黑暗吞噬，周围的一切都变成了慢动作。随后他被接住了，全身被包裹在黑色的液体里——安全又温暖，正是他喜欢的方式。接住你了，EddieEddie虚弱的笑了笑，几乎察觉不出。“你总能做到。”





	【授翻】Stitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243088) by [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness). 



伴随着噪音、痛苦，他不停往下坠落、坠落、坠落，城市化作灰色的剪影从他身边掠过。

_Eddie！_

他的思绪太混乱、缥缈，仿佛在梦境中，根本无法作出回应。Eddie身体某些地方断了——骨头在皮肤下错了位，在黑色的躯体来得及保护他前，他的内脏已经从指缝间流。好痛，老天，太痛了。

尽管他的爱人能够让他恢复健康，但受伤仍事件痛苦的事情。

_Eddie！_

他颤动着闭上眼被黑暗吞噬，周围的一切都变成了慢动作。随后他被接住了，全身被包裹在黑色的液体里——安全又温暖，正是他喜欢的方式。

_接住你了，Eddie_

Eddie虚弱的笑了笑，几乎察觉不出。

“你总能做到。”

世界一片漆黑，但没有关系。

这样更好。

***  
Eddie缓缓醒来，仿佛从深水下浮出，不过少了绝望的氧气不足而已。

只是轻飘飘的被蒙在水下。

他眯起眼盯着头上脏兮兮的天花板，在肮脏的白色上有一条丑陋的棕色痕迹。厨房里的水龙头有节奏地渗着水，砸在金属水池里发出单调的滴答声。他们在这儿并没有住多久，但它和其他地方没什么差别——下城区破旧的小屋，偏僻不引人注目。供暖十分糟糕，水泥墙上布满洞眼。地上是破旧斑驳的亚麻地板，大门也关不紧；这不是家，真的不算。

无论走到哪儿，家一直在他们身边。这些墙壁不过是逃避世界的一个容身之处罢了。

家在Eddie的血液、思想、皮肤里。

家是永远，永远不再孤单。

他一手搭在肚子上，挠了挠腹部的细小卷毛，发现皮肤光滑毫无损伤，这也在他的意料中。

不管坠落多少次，他的爱人始终会把他扶起来。

_你吓到我了，Eddie_

Eddie重新闭上眼，让自己沉浸在字里行间；沉浸在内心的第二自己中，将它拉近，绝不放手。它充满了焦虑，Eddie尽他最大的努力去安抚它，去平息它的不愉快。

“对不起。我没想到那些坦克会爆炸。要是知道会有火，我一定不会——”

_不！你吓到我了，Eddie。受伤。不知道我是否还能及时修复你。_

Eddie把手向上挪，平放在心口。感受着掌下平稳的跳动，爱意宛如暴风雨一样在心中翻涌。

“你永远会把我缝补好，我的爱。”

出口的不再是道歉的话，但却存在于他的脑海、血管、骨肉里。在所有他的另一半居住的地方，清晰地充满Eddie的每一个部位。Eddie知道他们感觉到了，每次他让两人这样受伤的时候，那种后悔的情绪都会出现。

_不是你的错！我们必须要救他们。做一个英雄。_

Eddie赞同的唔了一声，在床上伸了个懒腰——说是床，其实就是一块床垫、急需更换的床单和没有枕套的枕头。他赤裸着，既然共生体可以变成衣服，他还要那些做什么呢。

它可以给Eddie需要的一切，甚至更多。

附近有一盏灯，罩子早就不见踪影，只剩光秃秃的灯泡照亮了黑暗。他正设法给两人找个更好的住处，但在他们经常四处逃窜试图保持低调的情况下，这很难办到。Eddie的指尖摩挲过他被撕裂的部位，就在肚脐下面，不过现在甚至连个疤痕都没留下。

一段回忆，一次教训，仅此而已。

“你把我们照顾的真好。”

共生体得意起来，黑色的触手在Eddie皮肤上翻腾。温暖的就像一个怀抱，蔓延过他的肚子和胯部，并不断扩大像蛇一样盘绕在他的腿和胳膊上。

它们使他的膝盖放松，然后爬向更高处，柔弱又熟悉的大腿内侧。

_喜欢照顾你。让我照顾你，Eddie_

Eddie微笑着爱抚胸前盘旋的黑色，神情温柔。它在他的抚摸下颤抖涌动——抓着他的手指直到彻底包裹，沿着手腕流下。

“永远。”

永远，永远。

Eddie抬起手搭在额上，在枕头里放松下来。他懂的不仅仅是尝试和帮助，而且比起被固定住手臂，他更愿意现在就顺从。虽然并不总是这样， 但共生体清楚他什么时间想要什么。

它比Eddie更了解如何照顾好他。

黑色的触手紧紧环绕在他的性器上，暖和滑腻，柔软如丝绒。他已经硬了，胯部在深色触手的轻抚跳动中下意识的摇摆着。黑墨在他身上慢慢扭动，在某些地方涌起又消失——扩散接着撤退，涂抹在Eddie身上随后隐去身形。Eddie一只手抚摸着它们，在更多的触手垂下划过他的阴囊如呼吸般轻松地进入他体内时弓起身。

Eddie喘了口气，将双腿分开到不可思议的角度，共生体在他身体里卷绕、蠕动着。它的存在让他毫不费力放松下来，当他被打开、被填满时快感像潮水般淹没了他。幸福感在他内心回荡着，脑海里有声音在絮絮低语。

_我在，Eddie，我在，我在。_

“我知道，”Eddie的紧绷，扭动着臀部呼吸急促起来。

他大张着嘴，黑色的绳状物在他的身体里纠缠，变得越来越粗，在他迫切需要的地方安顿下来，无情的顶弄。它们不断抽插着，呻吟从Eddie的漏出，全身软的像没骨头——一如既往的完美。

正是他喜欢的方式。

皮肤上的黑色在他即将高潮时毫无规律的挪动起来，仿佛想在没有完全融合的情况下试图触摸到Eddie的每一寸。两条细长的触手溜过他的下巴伸进他的嘴里，Eddie舔了舔它们，吮吸着，发出小声的呜咽。紧接着它们突然纠缠在一起，好似一条舌头，湿漉漉的塞在他的口腔。共生体只幻化出了部分实体，从Eddie的胸膛冒出来，只是为了亲吻他。

他屈服在了滴着口水，压在他唇上露出牙齿的笑脸之下，不过一会儿它放开了他，转而用舌头圈住他的喉咙。牢牢地缠绕着，牙齿刮蹭过他的肩膀。锋利，凶狠。

美丽，每当他们像这样无可救药的缠绵在一起时Eddie就感到无比安心。

他浑身发抖，握着皮肤上的黑色液体不放，将脸埋进覆盖在身上没有形状的共生体里。它在他体内涨大，收紧了阴茎处的包裹，Eddie微弱的哼了一声。它在他耳边、脑海中发出满足的咕哝，把Eddie团团围住只有脸露在外面，在他颤栗着攀向顶峰时紧拥着他。

_我的，Eddie，我的。_

“没错，没错，我是——”Eddie猛地顿住，敏锐察觉到灵活的黑色物舔食着白色的浊液，即使它迅速退了出来。“你的，都是你的。”

_别离开我。需要你。别留我独自一人。_

Eddie仍旧在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖，共生体回到了他的身体里——虽然皮肤上依然能看到黑色，但它不再环绕着他的性器亦或是在他体内按压。也没有舌头强势地圈住他的喉咙，没有牙齿刺痛他的肩膀。他伸手把唇印在指关节溢出的黑色上。一次，两次，从中传来的愉悦感是那么踏实、熟悉。

“尽我所能。不会丢下你不管的，好吗？”

_保证，Eddie_

Eddie露出一抹微笑闭上眼，让自己沉浸在字里行间中；将他的另一半拉近，绝不放手。

“我保证，我的爱。”

他会的只有斗争，但现在Eddie很擅长这个。

_我在呢，Eddie_

“我也在，亲爱的。”

一直。  
FIN


End file.
